1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control system for forming an image, an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and a recording medium storing a control program for the image forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
With the increasing digitization of information, image processing apparatuses such as printers and facsimiles used for outputting the digitalized information and scanners used for digitalizing documents have become indispensable. In most cases, these image processing apparatuses are configured as multifunctional peripherals (MFPs) that can be used as printers, facsimiles, scanners, or copiers by implementing an image capturing function, image forming function, and communication function, etc.
In these image processing apparatuses, vibration due to disturbance of the apparatus is detected and the detected result is used for controlling various units of the apparatus. A prime example of vibration due to disturbance is vibration caused by user operation of units included in the apparatus along with physical movement of those units.
In image forming apparatuses used for outputting digitalized documents, a technology that detects the paper thickness used as an image recording medium is known (e.g., JP-2008-247612-A and JP-2003-149887-A). The paper thickness is detected by including a pair of rollers that sandwich the sheet of paper and having one roller (hereinafter referred to as “driven roller”) displace in the thickness direction of the paper along with the paper thickness as the paper is carried through the rollers. The paper thickness can then be determined by detecting the displacement amount of the roller.